When I was Your Man
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Lo dificil no es esperar por algo; lo dificil es darte cuenta que ese algo jamas llegara. Si es dificil a veces decir HOLA; Mas dificil es decir ADIOS...A veces no todo termina con una despedida; aveces necesitas decir adios para realmente empezar
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a la grandiosa mangaka Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los tomo prestado para dar rienda suelta mi imaginacion, la histotia si es completamente mia ^^ espero la disfruten leyendo tanto como haciendola

Sinopsis:Ella se sentia sola, a veces lo dificil no es estar a solas si no sentirte a solas estando acompañada y asi era como Serena Tsukino se sentia sola a pesar de vivir con el amor de su vida y futuro esposo Darien Chiba, quien era candidato a convertirse en uno de los mejores neurocirijanos, sin contar que era excesivamente guapo, de pelo negro y ojos azules zafiros, que mas podia pedir Serena de su prometido, solo una cosa ella podia pedirle mas que nada, y era un poco de su TIEMPO

Lo dificil no es esperar por algo; lo dificil es darte cuenta que ese algo jamas llegara. Si es dificil a veces decir HOLA; Mas dificil es decir ADIOS...A veces no todo termina con una despedida; aveces necesitas decir adios para realmente empezar

When I Was Your Man

PROLOGO

Era atractivo, guapo. Rico y exitoso en su profesión más sin embargo todo eso no importaba había un vacío en su vida en su corazón el cual no podría llenar jamás. Aunque no siempre había sido consiente de esa enorme soledad que cohabitaba con él y la cual ahora lo estaba absorbiendo

«Si tan solo no hubiera dado por sentado varias cosas, todavía estarías aquí a mi lado alegrando y llenando de luz mis días»

Su vida era la misma rutina desde que ella había recogido sus cosas todavía recordaba vívidamente lo acontecido ese día y muy a su pesar ese recuerdo lo acompañaría por siempre, atormentándolo

—Lo siento— Fueron las últimas palabras pronunciadas por ella, por su princesa antes de salir del departamento y de su vida para siempre

«Lo siento» como odiaría esas palabras el resto de su vida

Esas palabras que siempre había pronunciado el a manera de disculpa siempre que faltaba a una promesa hecha a ella, y el como ella con una sonrisa le decía entiendo Darién si no se puede no se puede será en otra ocasión era el recuerdo que más lo atormentaba, porque ahora era consiente que ella sonreía para no llorar

«Lo siento» esa palabra volvía a su mente una y otra vez la maldita palabra de disculpa hacia ella siempre venia acompañada de lágrimas derramadas por el al darse cuenta que había sido un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido al perderla

De que le servían ahora, el dinero, la fama y el éxito si no la tenía a ella, la persona más importante en su vida y a la cual hizo infeliz por egoísmos

Porque eso había sido un egoísta, un cabezota, el afamado neurocirujano Darién chiba no era más que un tonto que no supo valorar lo verdaderamente importante en su vida el amor y no el amor de cualquier persona, si no el amor de la mejor mujer que él pueda o pudiera conocer en un futuro

Y no era por menospreciar a nadie pero jamás encontraría un amor tan entregado como el que ella le profesaba, capaz de sacrificar todo incluyendo su felicidad

De cierta manera se acostumbró al hecho de solo recibir de parte de ella, cariño, amor, comprensión, sin el tener la necesidad de devolverle algo a cambio y que caro le había costado su error ahora, no solo había perdido la oportunidad de disfrutar lo que gracias a ella había logrado conseguir y devolverle un poco de lo recibido por ella

Ahora solo tenía que observar como otro hombre estaba a su lado, un hombre que no la deja de lado como en su momento él lo hizo, ver dedicarle su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre le daba ánimos cada vez que su confianza flaqueaba, con respecto a seguir o no su carrera, ella con un simple abrazo y una sonrisa en su rostro disipaba todas las dudas y temores dándole ánimos a seguir

Sin embargo que había hecho el por ella nada más que cancelar citas, tachar de niñerías sus problemas, sus sueños así era como el había correspondido su amor, que le costaba haber sido cariñoso con ella llevarla a bailar de vez en cuando, comprarle flores u acompañarla con sus amigas una tarde shopping como ella siempre se lo suplico, pero como siempre estaba ocupado o simplemente consideraba insignificante perder el tiempo en bobadas y ahora como anhelaba volver el tiempo atrás para hacer todas y cada una de esas cosas

Ahora lo único que tenía era el vacío de su ausencia la cual se incrementaba cada vez que algún amigo mencionaba su nombre, o cuando por casualidad se encontraban en el supermercado y ella le sonreía con cariño aun que ya no con amor ahora veía así al hombre a su lado y al cual no podía odiar ya que como culparlo de haberse enamorado de ella, de su princesa, la cual era un ángel que iluminaba las vidas de cada una de las personas que conocía

Si había de culpar a alguien de que él estuviera ahora a lado de ella, no había más a quien culpar más que a, el mismo, que dejo que alguien más le diera el cariño y comprensión que él debía de darle

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era acompañarla en su boda y desearle felicidad mientras observa como otro hombre se une a ella de por vida «Salud» dijo alzando su copa de champán hacia la nueva pareja recién unida

— ¿Estás bien?— una voz preocupada lo pillo por sorpresa

—Claro por qué no estarlo Rei— respondió con una sonrisa leve

—No la engañaras tan fácilmente Darién— le respondió la morena llevándose su copa a los labios y señalando a una chica rubia—Puede que a los demás sí, pero no a ella. Sabe que estas sufriendo

Oírle decir eso a Rei, lo hizo sentir tan feliz, pero también tan infeliz al darse cuenta que sería la última vez ella se permitirá preocuparse por él, lo único que podía hacer era ser lo que siempre había sido Darién Chiba alguien serio, poco dado a las demostraciones de emociones

Sin dudarlo se paró de la mesa ofreciéndole su mano a Rei —Me concedería esta pieza señorita Hino— mostrándose educado y amable se encaminaron al centro del salón donde las demás parejas bailan, aunque en el fondo sentía una tormenta de emociones haciéndole recordar cuando era un niño y acababa de perder a sus padres

Sin embargo esta vez no lloraría como en ese entonces, esta vez utilizaría esa frialdad a la que sometió a Serena hacia el mismo, no se permitiría ni un sentimiento de auto compadecencia, no esta vez se diría a si mismo que dejara de ser un niñato y madurara para así poder dejar de preocuparla y dejarla disfrutar de lo que sin duda debe de ser uno de los momentos más felices de toda mujer y ella más que cualquier otra se lo merecía

En los altavoces se escuchó al Dj decir es momento de bailar y expresar sus buenos deseos a la pareja así que por favor hombres, disfruten del poder abrazar por última vez a la novia que después de este día ya no podrán hacerlo a menos que el caballero a su lado se lo permitan y créanme si yo fuera él no lo haría, así que adelante concluyo el Dj en medio de aplausos y risas por parte de los invitados

—Darién yo …

—Por favor Serena. No te disculpes

—Pero debo hacerlo— una lagrima empezó a asomarse en uno de sus bellos ojos

—No Serena si alguien debe hacerlo soy yo— verla a punto de derramar una vez más lagrimas por su causa le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser, por que más que nunca fue consiente que era la última vez para todo, de pedirles disculpas

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre sus labios —Ambos tenemos la culpa Darién, tanto tu como yo somos culpables de lo ocurrido — lo último lo dijo colocando su cabeza en su pecho mientras se movían al ritmo del vals

—Pero aun así…— Trato Darién de hablar más sin embargo callo cuando ella apretó su mano levemente separándose de su pecho

—¿Dime Darién me amaste?— le pregunto

«Aun lo hago»

—Si Serena y mucho— le respondió mientras ella volvía a colocar su cabeza en su pecho

—Entonces no tienes por qué pedirme perdón Darién, quedémonos con eso — fue su respuesta la cual no titubeo al decirla —Quedémonos con esos bellos recuerdos, Darién ya que yo no me arrepiento de nada ocurrido entre los dos es mas siempre lo atesorare ya que gracias a ti, supe por primera vez lo que era el amor, gracias a ti descubrí ese hermoso sentimiento

—Tienes razón Serena, yo también contigo aprendí lo que es el amor sin reservas e incondicional

—Entonces no hay nada que lamentar ¿no crees?

Las despedidas más dolorosas no son las despedidas largas sino todo lo contrario son las cortas, ya que no hay nada más que decir más que Adiós y así fue como se despidieron sin disculpas, sin reproches entre ellos, tal vez el sí hacia el mismo pero sabiendo que ella ahora era feliz tal y como se lo merecía, mientras él tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de las decisiones pasadas, pero sabiendo que tendría una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas tal vez no con ella pero si con alguien más y que jamás volvería a dejar que le quitaran lo más preciado que podría tener el amor de su compañera y así convertirse de nuevo en el hombre que una vez estuve a tu lado

Por eso cuando el vals acabo y Seiya el hombre que ocuparía su lugar definitivamente al lado de ella se les unió no pudo más que agradecer el que su princesa por fin haya encontrado alguien que se la mereciera por tanto sin remordimientos se despidió de ellos no sin antes reconocer que esta vez no perdió ante cualquiera, perdió ante un buen hombre el cual se merecía la felicidad que empezó en el instante que el descuido el amor de una buena y magnifica mujer

—Gracias por asistir— le dijo a manera de saludo mientras Serena despedida a algunos invitados —El que estuvieras aquí ha sido importante para nosotros

—No hubiera faltado jamás, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos lo que mi necedad me acarreo— respondió Darién llevándose una copa de champan a la boca

—¿Entonces sin resentimientos?— pregunto Seiya

—A si es sin resentimientos— fue la respuesta del pelinegro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar la noche estrellada la cual era acompañada de una hermosa luna llena sin nubes—Lo único que lamento fue haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Serena después de que apareciste y ella se marchara— suspiro al tiempo que frotaba el arco de su nariz —solo de eso es de lo que me lamentaría, de los demás sé que eres un buen hombre y sabrás apreciarla mejor que yo en todos los sentido

—Ten por seguro que así será, siempre velare por ella

—Me alegra saberlo, aunque por otra parte si tu falla podría intentar recuperarla no lo olvides— le dijo extendiéndole la manos a manera de despedida al ver que Serena volvía

—Jamás se dará esa oportunidad—le respondió sonriendo Seiya al tiempo estrechaban sus manos

— ¿Jamás se dará que?—Pregunto Serena quien había llegado hasta ellos

Seiya iba a responder cuando Darién tomo la palabra —le comentaba a Seiya que me han ofrecido una vacante en el extranjero oportunidad que le decía que si no acepto no vuelva a darse— respondió tomándose lo último de su copa

— ¿Enserio Darién? ¡Qué alegría!— exclamo la rubia abrazándolo—Aunque eso significa que te iras— suspiro con tristeza

Ver su reacción de alegría hizo que un nudo enorme se le formara en la garganta

— ¿Qué es esa expresión de tristeza Serena?— le dijo al ver que el semblante de ella se opacaba un poco —que pensara tu esposo si te pones triste por mi o es que tal vez ¿ya te arrepentiste?— bromeo para poder pasar el nudo que no quería pasar a través de su garganta

—Seiya sabe que lo amo así que no se pondría celoso— contraataco la rubia al tiempo que abrazaba a su esposo

—En eso tiene razón mi esposa confió en ella— respondió Seiya acariciando con ternura el rostro de Serena —Pero en algo concuerdo con ella se te extrañara, verte por aquí— sonrió al decir esto último y ver a los ojos a Darién

Haciendo que este riera —Tampoco es que me vaya para siempre, regresare y prometo no venir solo

— ¡Eso sería maravilloso Darién! ¿Verdad Seiya?

—Si así es bombón y ¿cuándo te iras Darién?

—Mi boleto es para mañana temprano, lo que significa que me despido Serena, Seiya les deseo que sean felices—dicho eso le dio un último abrazo a quien siempre seria el amor de su vida y estrecho la mano de Seiya con afecto cerrando por fin un ciclo los tres

* * *

Jejej que les puedo decir mas que no pude aguantarme las ganas de escribir esta historia que mi muso e inspiración me susurraban al oído

#IsisGremory


	2. Chapter 1 Mi soledad La Despedida

Capitulo 2:

Mi soledad La Despedida

—Lo siento Serena la verdad deseaba poder cumplir en esta ocasión— se escuchaba la voz de Darién Chiba al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba preocupado o sencillamente era como ella quería escucharlo —Prometo que te lo recompensare Serena, pero realmente lo siento— la rubia solo suspiro era la quinta ocasión en un mes que él le cancelaba una cita

—Si no te preocupes Darién, comprendo, será en otra ocasión — la verdad no comprendía nada, lo único que ella quería era tener una cita normal entre comillas ya que si habían tenido citas pero no las que ella deseaba, su cita ideal era salir ver una película, de terror donde el tuviera que abrazarla para que no tuviera miedo reconfortándola y por qué no dándole un beso para después ir a cenar a algún sencillo restaurante o pasear por el parque a la luz de la luna y si les llegase a dar hambre comprarían unos hot-dogs en algún carrito y seguir disfrutando de la compañía de ambos, o ir a algún concierto, pero nunca había tiempo para hacer ese tipo de citas sin embargo siempre había tiempo, para las citas en los museos, en las exposiciones de arte o en alguna convención donde Darién considerara sería muy educativo asistir

Dando un largo suspiro colgó el teléfono. Se empezó a desvestir con suma lentitud y tristeza, pero no lloraría, no esta vez lo había decidido al momento de empezar a sonar el teléfono una hora antes de la hora de la cita y rezar que fuera cualquiera de las chicas queriendo preguntarle o invitarla a algún sitio menos Darién cancelando, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera se hiciera presente en uno de sus bellos ojos color azul cielo, rápidamente se la enjugo antes de que saliera por completo respirando hondamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, sin embargo no podía hacerlo esa pequeña lagrima fue el inicio de varias más las cuales no pudo contener, así que abatida y vencida por sus sentimientos se dejó caer de rodillas en medio de la habitación abrazándose y dejando fluir sus lágrimas, las cuales empezaban a ahogarla

«Llorona, infantil»

Se repetía una y otra vez, al no poder controlar sus lágrimas, sus emociones, sin darse cuenta se fue acomodando en la alfombra llorando hasta quedar hacha un pequeño ovillo, dejando fluir sus emociones atreves de sus lágrimas, sin importarle nada más que quedar vacía y olvidarse de todo

La habitación poco a poco se quedó en penumbras, mientras su respiración y lágrimas se iban acompasando quedándose dormida.

« ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré esperando y llorando?»

Con un largo suspiro se quitó un mechón de su hermoso cabello rubio el cuál se había quedado pegado en su rostro a causa de sus lágrimas

« ¿Hasta cuándo?»

Con pesadez se levantó y comprobó que era media noche y que había luna llena, ya que la luz de esta se colaba por una abertura de la ventana iluminando un poco la habitación

—Media noche y el todavía no llega— suspiro frente el espejo del baño y verse con los ojos rojos a causa de sus lágrimas —A si está bien— dijo después de darse unas pequeñas palmadas en su rostro —No deseo que Darién me vea llorar— sin más abrió la llave del agua caliente viendo como salía un poco de vapor de esta y formar una densa capa de vapor al abrir el agua fría regulándola para meterse bajo el chorro de agua

« ¿Por qué simplemente no salí?» « ¿Ya estaba vestida?»

El contacto del agua sobre su piel era relajante y molesto al mismo tiempo, ya que no quería relajarse tras despertar su enojo y frustración habían vuelto a reaparecer con más fuerza, quería poder reclamarle, gritarle sin embargo no podía, algo siempre la hacía detenerse.

«La culpa es mía ya había dicho que tal vez no podríamos salir el día de hoy, que tendría guardia y tal vez no encontraba quien lo cubriera »

Alzo su rostro hacia arriba permitiendo que el chorro de la regadera cayera libremente por su rostro

—Serena deja de ser infantil, no puedes llorar siempre que ocurre esto—se recrimino, mientras echaba un poco de jabón con esencia de lavanda para luego frotar con mas fuerza de la necesaria su blanca piel con la esponja la cual empezó a adquirir un tono rojizo

«No puedo, simplemente no puedo evitar que me duela» «A veces odio que todo sea más importante para el que yo»

Paro de castigar su piel una vez que el agua empezó a resultarle realmente insoportable sobre su piel. Cerro las llaves de la regadera, primero la caliente dejando que el agua fría fuera la que ahora bañara su cuerpo quitándole un poco la molestia que sintiera con el agua caliente, dando un suspiro largo termino por cerrar la llave y salir del cubículo de la regadera, se paró de nuevo frente del espejo limpiando los restos que el vapor había dejado en el para verse de nuevo, comprobando que ya no se veían sus ojos rojos e hinchados con absoluta calma empezó a hacer la rutina que hacia siempre empezando con secarse su largo cabello, sin embargo dejo de hacerlo, simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer lo que siempre hacia, se colocó su albornoz rosa que tanto le gustaba y que ya estaba descolorido dejando de ser el rosa fuerte que era

«Ahorita soy mi albornoz. Triste y opaca»

Sonrió triste ante la manera en que se veía. Donde había quedado la Serena sonriente que era, la imagen que el espejo le mostraba no era su imagen, ahí estaba la imagen de una chica si con sus mismas características pelo rubio, piel blanca, labios rosados y ojos azules, solo con la diferencia que no había alegría en su rostro o mirada, se notaba una profunda tristeza en el rostro de la chica de la imagen

Volviendo a dar otro suspiro hondo, se preguntó cuántos suspiros había dado desde la llamada de Darién sin duda muchos y este sin duda no sería el último que daría, darse cuenta de eso la deprimió aun mas

«¿Por qué sigo en esta relación?» «Realmente es amor o simplemente soy masoquista»

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente —Claro que es amor—se recrimino a si misma —Darién y yo estamos predestinados, lo supe desde la primera vez que lo vi— vio otra vez su imagen del espejo —Así que no te voy a permitir que tu— le dijo a su imagen en el espejo—Me quieras convencer de lo contrario— dicho esto dio media vuelta

Aunque la verdad es que ya no estaba segura, desde que conoció a Darién saliendo del Crown y tras tirar su examen de algebra, el cual le cayó en la cabeza a este provocando que este lo extendiera y se burlara de sus calificaciones apodándola cabeza de chorlito, sobre nombre que siempre usaba cada vez que se encontraban por casualidad

—Realmente me molestaba mucho que me llamara así— sonrió al recordar mientras se sentaba sobre la barra de desayuno en la cocina y recostaba su cabeza en la fría barra haciendo círculos imaginarios en esta y volviéndose a perder en sus recuerdos

— ¿Serena le conoces?— le pregunto Amy al ver la cara de puchero que ponía Serena al escuchar la voz del pelinegro y la forma tan peculiar de llamarla

— ¿Yo a ese? Para nada Amy— le respondió a su amiga sin dejar de hacer una fea cara de puchero y refunfuñando bajo (Solo porque es medio guapo se cree mucho)

Al oírla Amy no pudo evitar reírse — ¿Pues no lo sé Serena? Me ha parecido simpático pero no guapo. Además creo que es más tu tipo que mi tipo— concluyo Amy frotando su barbilla

— ¿Qué quieres decir con mi tipo Amy?— le pregunto Serena a Amy quien al ver el rostro de Serena no pudo evitar poner sus manos a manera de escudo

—Nada Serena en serio— mintió Amy evitando la mirada intensa de su amiga

—Bien Amy por que el no es en absoluto mi tipo—le aclaro Serena

—No ¿entonces cual es Serena tu tipo? ¿Tu chico ideal?— pincho Amy al verla fantasear

—Debe de ser un chico en el que siempre pueda confiar y esté dispuesto a dar todo por mi Amy— no pudo evitar Amy reírse al ver la forma en que Serena se dio una vuelta con sus manos entrelazadas

Serena se despertó de golpe con las últimas palabras dichas en lo que había sido un sueño ya que mientras recordaba se había quedado dormida o eso fue lo que ella pensó ya que no sabía como era que se encontraba, ahora en su habitación y no sobre la barra del desayuno de su cocina, mas no importaba ya que no estaba sola Darién estaba a su lado, sin embargo en su mente seguían esas últimas palabras dichas

« Debe de ser un chico en el que siempre pueda confiar y esté dispuesto a dar todo por mi Amy »

—Serenaaaa~— la voz de Rei era de fastidio y enojo

—Si Rei—contesto de mala manera al oír su tono de voz haciendo con Rei solo rodara los ojos

—Déjala Rei— salió en su defensa Lita quien vio la mirada ausente y triste de su amiga — ¿parece ser que Serena tiene otras que hacer no? ¿Hoy es tu aniversario con Darién verdad?— le sonrió la castaña a Serena

—Cierto dijo Rei— suspirando

—Así que aun que le roguemos Serena no podrá acompañarnos el dia de hoy— se escuchó la voz de Amy quien iba acompañada de Mina cargando las bebidas y hamburguesas

—Eso sí que es triste— dijo Mina suspirando— Pero ni modo Sere tendré que ver por ti la parte de chicos guapo que te correspondían— Sentándose a lado de Serena o mejor dicho empujándola y tomándose su jugo de paso

— ¿Oye noo?— se quejó Serena aunque demasiado tarde ya Mina se había tomado todo su jugo

—¿Entonces chicas nos veremos en Milenium Music?— Pregunto Mina entusiasmada

—Si a las 11 de la noche — corearon todas menos Serena quien se dedicó a observar hacia la calle a través de la ventana, esa noche Darién y ella tendrían una velada íntima con velas, vino y rosas, solo ellos dos, llevaba más de 15 días planeando la cena, y más de dos meses aprendiendo a cocinar con Lita para así impresionar a Darién

«Nada puede salir mal»

Todo absolutamente todo estaba preparado, desde la selección del vino, las luces bajas a causa de las velas, el asado en en el horno y ella luciendo un vestido negro que enmarcaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar sus largas y estilizadas piernas y sujetando su largo cabello en un moño alto descubriendo su cuello de cisne

«Ya falta poco»

Reviso de nuevo el asado poniéndolo a calentar, mientras checaba su pequeño reloj en su muñeca izquierda, comprobando que faltaba media hora para que el llegara y suspirando aliviada de que el teléfono todavía no hubiera sonado, para matar esa media hora se dispuso a encender el televisor, aunque desistió al ver que la protagonista de su drama favorito lloraba al ser plantada por su novio en el altar. Lo menos que necesitaba era ponerse aprensiva opto por prender su laptop y revisar sus redes sociales, vio la foto de cada una de las chicas con la ropa que iban a ir vestidas, procedió a dejarles a cada una un comentario eligiéndoles su decisión, en eso se llevó 15 minutos de la media hora

«Todavía faltan 15 minutos»

Cerro su laptop, al ya no encontrar algo más en sus redes sociales y negarse a caer en su vicio de los juegos online, se estiro por completo para liberar un poco de tensión, sin embargo la espera la mataba literalmente sentía un hueco en su estómago en el cual había mariposas revoloteándole, la sensación le hizo reír al recordar la primera cita con Darién

Ese día había decidido declarársele a Andrew, era un domingo por la tarde y sabía que Andrew salía temprano así que se apresuró a llegar antes de que el saliera y esperarlo afuera de la puerta del Crown por donde los empleados salían, más por azares del destino ese día Andrew había pedido día libre siendo Darién la persona encargada de cubrirlo

Estaba tan nerviosa y asustada por lo que iba a hacer que cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, cerró los ojos extendiendo una caja de chocolates y una carta mientras exclamaba alto. —¡Por favor se mi novio! —. Al ver que Andrew no le contestaba rápido hizo que abriera sus ojos y ahí estaba frente a ella y con cara de sorpresa no Andrew si no Darién Chiba quien no podía apartar su mirada de ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— recuerda haberle preguntado señalándolo mientras juraría sus mejillas habían adquirido y hacia aspavientos con sus manos

—Escuchando tu declaración cabeza de chorlito. Aun que podría jurar que había escuchado que yo no era tu tipo— escucharlo la hizo palidecer ya que la había escuchado y ahora estaba ella ahí con una caja de bombones y una carta de amor frente a él, sin contar que le había pedido que fuera su novia

—pu...pues es cierto no eres mi tipo

— ¿entonces cómo es que no veo a nadie más aparte de mi aquí? cabeza de chorlito, además dudo que a la novia de Andrew le haga gracia saber que él tiene una enamorada. Pero no te pongas triste cabeza de chorlito ya que he decidido aceptar tu declaración

—Ni en mil años— fue su respuesta al escucharlo, mientras se ponía en marcha enojada dejándolo hablando solo

—Serena—escucho que la llamaba haciendo que volteara de golpe, y lista para enseñarle lo que una cabeza de chorlito enojada era capaz de hacer

— ¡¿Qué quier…!— sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Darién sobre los suyos, los cuales se sentían suaves y sus brazos la rodeaban atrayéndola hacia él, haciéndola sentir la calidez que su cuerpo emitía e inundando su olfato con su colonia, sin embargo era el movimiento de los labios era lo que no podía evitar sentir el cómo suavemente se movían sobre los de ella acariciándolo no solo con ellos si también con la punta de su lengua separándolos suavemente para poder tomar su labio inferior y succionarlo suavemente para después separarse de ella lentamente sin dejar de abrazarla

«Realmente verlo ahí con esa cara de sorpresa y con esos hermosos ojos azules bien abiertos. Me hizo pensar que era el chico más apuesto que había visto, aparte que ese era mi primer beso»

Sin dejar de sonreír ante sus recuerdos volvió a comprobar la hora

«Ya es hora»

Se levantó reacomodándose el vestido, mientras tomaba el pequeño espejito que había dejado sobre la mesita de centro de la sala comprobando que su maquillaje y peinado siguieran en su lugar dirigiéndose a la puerta con una caja de chocolates y una carta en las manos

«Ya tres años desde ese primer beso»

«Ahora no solo es mi novio, también es mi prometido desde hace seis meses»

—Serena Chiba— suspiro ante el sonido de su nombre unido al apellido de Darién, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera checo el número del teléfono que marcaba antes de descolgar y contestar

—Serena lo siento— se escuchó al otro lado de la línea y fue lo único que escucho ya que después de escucharlas su cerebro dejo de procesar lo que estaba escuchando, en lo único que se concentraba era en repetir una y otra vez

«Serena lo siento»

Otra vez volvía a ser decepcionada y dejada de lado por la persona que se suponía debería de ser su compañero, en la cual se apoyaría o acudiría cuando ella estuviera agobiada o preocupada, sin embargo siempre estaba sola esperando, de pronto el departamento le pareció un lugar oscuro y frio, la luz de las velas que ella había prendido para dar un toque romántico ahora proyectaban sombras que se burlaban de ella

»Realmente creíste que esta vez sería diferente

»No estas cansada de siempre esperar

»Te diremos lo que pasara a continuación

»Lloraras te iras a encerrar, siempre lo haces y al final todo se solucionará con un lo siento acompañado de un beso

Las sombras proyectadas eran crueles burlándose de ella, corrió hacia su habitación para dejar de escucharlas

»Corre a encerrarte y a llorar que es lo único que te sale bien

Escucharlas era demasiado sobre todo porque no eran las sombras era ella misma la que se decía esas cosas, lo supo cuando su reflejo del espejo lo hizo al mostrarle su imagen con el maquillaje recorrido por las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía haber soltado, su reflejo fue lo que hizo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera por dentro y ese algo era su corazón en mil pedazos tal como ella hacía con el espejo que tenía frente a ella y no fue lo único que rompería esa noche antes de marcharse y de meter en una pequeña maleta algunas mudas de ropa y poco de los que le quedaba y que no había destrozado

El departamento parecía un campo de guerra cuando Darién entro en él estaba a oscuras prácticamente todo salvo por unas velas, las cuales daban un tétrico escenario, su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente desde el primer instante que sus ojos habían visto la escena del recibidor donde estaban esparcidos restos de los marcos para fotos

— ¡Serena!— grito corriendo rápidamente al escuchar ruidos en la recamara, temiendo lo peor abrió la puerta listo a caerle a golpes y a enfrentarse a quien o quienes estuvieran ahí. Pero se encontró con Serena haciendo una maleta con el maquillaje corrido y despeinada —Serena ¿estas bien te hicieron daño?— le pregunto al comprobar que no habia nadie y que estaban solos bajando la guardia

—No Darién no me encuentro bien— le grito —Y si me hicieron daño— rio con tristeza, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza respirando hondamente, tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que había logrado controlar momentos antes de su llegada

—Los has visto—vio cómo se iba acercando a ella con los brazos extendidos y su mirada preocupada, lo que hubiera dado por que esos brazos se hubieran extendido momentos antes cuando su corazón se rompió sin embargo no se habían extendido para consolarla, la soledad fue quien la abrazo

— ¿Enserio no sabes quién me hizo daño?— le pregunto dando un paso atrás alejándose de el

—No Serena no se quien fue— contesto el tratando de acortar la distancia, aunque no lo hizo, a su mente vino una plática que a la cual había asistido de cómo ayudar y tratar como médicos a las víctimas que habían sufrido algún tipo de abuso

Vio como el refreno su impulso de acortar su distancia, acrecentando más el dolor en su pecho

«Siempre seré yo quien lo busque, el jamás lo hará»

—Es curioso que me respondas eso Darién— respondió caminando hacia la pequeña maleta, cerrándola de golpe — puesto que eres tu quien me ha hecho daño

— ¿Yo?— pregunto el pelinegro sin comprender a que se refería Serena — ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño explícame?— tratando de comprender de que lo estaba acusando Serena era obvio que el trauma sufrido era grande pero ambos lo superarían

Escucharle preguntar eso la hizo enojar, ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera lo que su indiferencia y decepciones le provocaban? Claro por que para el siempre habían sido niñerías el pasar una tarde con ella, el acompañarla a buscar sus resultados para ver si había aplicado en los exámenes de la universidad, siempre había algo más importante que sus niñerías —Ya habrá tiempo para hacer todo eso— siempre le repetía sin embargo ese tiempo nunca llegaba, si se trataba de ella de sus cosas

En cambio siempre había tiempo para programar sus clases, para ir a los lugares donde él quería ir, tal vez él no era el del problema si no ella quien todavía no estaba preparada como ella creía, para convertirse en lo que significaba ser la señora de Chiba

—Lo siento— por primera vez se atrevió a decirle las mismas palabras que él siempre le decía, sacando de su dedo anular su alianza de compromiso colocándola sobre la cama y tomando su pequeña maleta, sin decir nada más que solo esas dos palabras «Lo siento» flotando en el aire.


	3. Capitulo 2 Desde el fondo de mi corazón

Gracias a las alertas y review que me han dejado me hacen muy feliz,,este capitulo va dirigido a ustedes pero mas que nada a mi hermanita Sakura Gremory querida la cual cumple años hoy y esta es mi manera de darle un regalo, espero te guste y gracias por alentarme a escribir mis locas historias

* * *

Capitulo 2 Desde el fondo de mi corazón roto

"**Es mejor retirarse y dejar un bonito recuerdo que insistir y convertirse en una verdadera molestia. No se pierde lo que no tuviste, no se mantiene lo que no es tuyo y no puedes aferrarte a algo que no se quiera quedar. Si eres valiente para decir "ADIOS" la vida te recompensara con un "HOLA"….. SCARLETT SMITH"**

Serena sentía como iba muriendo a cada paso que daba y se alejaba de Darién

«Por favor, detenme» «No dejes que me vaya»

Cuando dio el último paso hacia fuera del departamento y cerro tras de ella la puerta oyendo el cruel click, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban haciéndola recargarse dejándose caer con su espalda apoyada sobre esta, mientras hacia su cabeza hacia atrás y las lágrimas anegaban su rostro

Todo había acabado, él no había intentado detenerla, la había dejado marchar. Maldita sea. Que más prueba quería para de una vez terminar largándose de ese lugar. Golpeo su cabeza varias veces en la puerta del departamento, mientras seguía aguardando a que el fuera en su búsqueda, que estúpida y que ingenua era al creer que él la amaba

«Es claro que el no ama a nadie y si ama a alguien no soy yo»

El hacer que sus piernas le respondieran era toda una proeza sobre todo porque estas parecieran que habían echado raíces afuera de esa puerta la cual no se abría, la soledad se iba abriendo paso sin dificultad dentro de ella dándole fuerzas para poder seguir adelante y no flaquear. Lentamente se fue levantando del suelo apoyándose del marco de la puerta. No había marcha atrás ella debía de seguir pero que difícil era seguir a adelante, cuando una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de nuevo adentro abrir la puerta y abrazarse a el

Pero no lo haría tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante con su decisión, tomo su pequeña maleta dando una última mirada hacia atrás rápidamente, a su mente llego un dicho que siempre escuchaba decirle a su madre la esperanza es lo último que muere y con dolor comprobó que era verdad ya que hasta el último instante tuvo la esperanza de verle abrir la puerta, la cual nunca se abrió

— ¿Serena que haces aquí?— la voz de Mina le llego a los lejos como un susurro que la traía de vuelta a la realidad haciéndola medio consiente del lugar donde se encontraba

—Humm ¿Qué?— trato de abrir los ojos y enfocarse en el rostro de Mina quien trataba de levantarla del suelo donde estaba sentada

—Sí que ha ocurrido ¿por qué estas así?— Mina la llevo adentro de su departamento —Por dios Serena estas hecha un desastre— siguió mina preocupada al ver el estado de su amiga y percatarse que estaba helada frotando los brazos de esta para hacerla entrar un poco en calor —¿Darién sabe que estas aquí Serena y en este estado?—realmente empezó a asustarse al ver que Serena no contestaba —Por favor Serena di algo

—Todo está bien Mina

— ¡No Serena! ¿No todo está bien?— exclamo Mina furiosa a causa de la impotencia de no saber cómo ayudar a su amiga —Por favor ¿dime te paso algo? ¿Te llevo al doctor? ¿Estas herida?— debía de haber algo más que debía de hacer por ella pero no sabía qué y eso la desesperaba —Dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?— le suplico abrazándola sin soltarla temiendo que si la soltaba esta cayera o peor desapareciera sin ella haber podido hacer algo

—Simplemente no me sueltes—fue la única respuesta de Serena antes de empezar a llorar

Mina sé quedo callada sin emitir palabra, sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiendo como las lágrimas de Serena mojaban sus hombros desnudos a causa del escote de su vestido, por primera vez no sabía que decir ella quien siempre hablaba sin cesar tonterías y medias, había quedado muda a causa de la impotencia que sentía

Pasaron muchas horas antes de que Serena dejara de llorar, parecía que sus lágrimas jamás se detendrían y otros largos minutos en los que Mina no dejo de abrazarla en silencio compartiendo sus lagrimas hasta que por fin la llevo a su habitación donde la recostó y cobijo Serena y las chicas eran su única familia que tenía por así decirlo ya que después de salirse de su casa en pos de su sueño por ser cantante había perdido contacto con sus padres o más bien dicho sus padres eran quienes habían cortado toda comunicación con ella, con el fin de hacerla entrar en razón y darle una lección de lo dura que podría ser la vida sin ellos de su lado sin embargo ella había salido adelante, sin su ayuda gracias a sus amigas quien nunca la dejaron de alentar en continuar con sus sueños. Por eso ver a Serena en ese estado le dolía y le dolía mucho

Con pesar vio la expresión en el rostro de Serena la cual a pesar de estar dormida tenía un semblante triste. Tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido se suponía estaría con Darién entonces que hacia congelándose en la entrada de su departamento alguien le tendría que darle respuesta y rápidas con determinación y no sin antes comprobar que Serena estuviera profundamente dormida salió de la habitación

No comprendía nada de lo ocurrido minutos antes había estado Serena a la cual le preguntaba si le habían hecho alguien daño a lo que ella simplemente le grito que si efectivamente alguien le había hecho daño y había sido EL dicho eso ella se había quitado la argolla de compromiso tomado su maleta y marchado mientras se quedaba ahí sin detenerla ¿porque no la había detenido y la había dejado marchar?

Por qué en el fondo no creyó que ella se marchara, jamás imagino que ese día llegaría, el día que ella no estuviera a su lado buscándolo, llamándolo

—Darién vayamos a cenar, anda si, di que si no debes de estar siempre metidos en los libros—su mente se pobló de los recuerdos de Serena a su lado, mientras su cuerpo realizaba todo mecánicamente al momento de limpiar y observar los marcos de fotos rotos y estas cortadas hechas pedazos

— ¿Qué te he hecho?— se preguntó aun con los pedazos de fotografía en su mano dio un suspiro para poder pasar el fuerte nudo que se le había formado en la garganta mientras trataba de unir el rompecabezas que era ahora la fotografía

— ¿Pero realmente era necesario hacer esto Serena? ¿Porque no solo hablaste?—le pregunto a la chica de la fotografía la cual tenía una gran sonrisa

Algo en su interior se removió haciéndolo sentir incómodo y frustrado al recordar que la había dejado marchar.

Maldita sea ¿y si algo le pasaba en el estado en que se fue?, ¿por qué siempre hacia eso? actuar sin pensar las cosas haciendo todo impulsivamente ¿Por qué simplemente no maduraba? Tan difícil era hablar con él, seguía preguntándole a la chica de la foto esperando que ella le contestara sin embargo ella seguía con su hermosa y gran sonrisa, suspirando hondamente dejo de tratar de unir las piezas que eran la fotografía nada ganaba tratando de unirlo además debía de saber que ella estaba bien alguien debía actuar maduramente y como siempre él era el que tenía que hacer ese papel

Llamo a su celular el cual empezó a sonar en el desastre que era la sala debajo de los cojines que se salvaron de la ira de Serena

«Perfecto»

Ahora tendría que llamar a cada una de sus amigas y preguntar por ella, no era algo que le agradara hacer pero empezaría por ahí con ellas, con sus padres dudaba que acudiera no después de la forma en que había salido de su casa y el antes de ir con ellos recorrería toda la ciudad buscándola

Sin demora oprimió la tecla de llamada a Amy Mizuno en la cual la contestadora fue quien contesto su llamada — ¡Diablos!— exclamo al recibir el mensaje de la contestadora, el jamás perdía los estribos sin embargo estaba por perderlos, colgó mientras buscaba otro nombre dio con el Reiko Hino esperaba esta vez poder encontrar alguien con alguien no con una estúpida máquina. Lo impresionante de Darién chiba era que jamás podría saberse cuando estaba cabreado o feliz siempre mostraba una cara fría e indiferente la cual había aprendido a utilizar tras la pérdida de sus padres cuando él tenía apenas 8 años de edad

— ¡Diablos Serena!— exclamo furioso al tomar sus llaves mientras esperaba que alguien contestara la llamada. Volver a sentir la incertidumbre de saber si volvería a verla significaba que le importaba demasiado Serena más de lo que él creía y eso era algo que le daba miedo entregarse por completo para después decir adiós y volver a estar solo, por eso desde que le había propuesto matrimonio a Serena había tratado de alejarse de ella de crear una barrera donde pudiera mantener a salvo su corazón sin embargo Serena nunca se la ponía fácil, su amor por él era avasallador tanto que no permitía que la ignorara, siempre lo tenía al pendiente de lo que ella ideaba para llamar su atención y ahora lo que el temía estaba sucediendo la había perdido. Ella se había marchado

Reiko estaba realmente irritada Nicolás había vuelto a declarársele que no entendía que no le interesaba que él estaba por debajo de sus expectativas. ¿Que no había ningún hombre al cual ella pudiera considerar adecuado?

«Solo había habido uno »

Pero esa persona había decidido estar con alguien más y ella había callado sus sentimientos por él, haciendo que todos los chicos los cuales la pretendieron después de eso fueran insuficientes a sus ojos apartándolos, alejándolos. Por eso le irritaba que Nicolás fuera insistente en cierto modo le recordaba a la persona a la cual había elegido esa persona la cual habia amado y eso le molestaba. Que no se diera por vencido como todos, con irritación busco en su pequeño bolso sus llaves sin éxito, en algún momento de la noche se le cayeron pensó fastidiada e irritada ¿por qué diablos había decidido llevar un bolso tan pequeño e inútil? Por qué era eso a nada, porque el llevar un bolso más grande hubiera sido muy peligroso y fastidioso de cuidar en un sitio tan abarrotado como lo era el bar Milenium Music se respondió mientras buscaba bajo uno de los maseteros la llave de repuesto que tenía ella escondida ahí, hecho que la hizo reír al darse cuentas que todos absolutamente todos hacían eso esconder o ya sea debajo del tapetito de la entrada o bajo alguna maseta las llaves, era un cliché el hacerlo sin embargo ¿porque siempre los ladrones rompían las ventanas o forzaban las puertas? ¿Que nunca leían libros? ahí era donde más abundaba el cliché o en las series de adolescentes o de comedia sin dejar de sonreír y olvidándose de Nicolás y su insistencia entro a su departamento descalzándose sus zapatillas de 10 cm las cuales ya la venían matando

«Todo sea por la vanidad y el verse bien»

Con desgana se dejó caer sobre el sillón más próximo no tenía absolutamente ganas de hacer nada más que el de desparramarse en el sillón por un buen rato. Por eso cuando oyó el teléfono sonar, no pudo evitar soltar una maldición al aire dirigida a quien hubiera osado llamar tan tarde y por la forma insistente en que sonaba la hacía poner aún más de mal humor por que con toda seguridad seria Nicolás preguntándole sin había llegado con bien. Si por ella fuera no contestaba pero conociéndolo no pararía de llamarla y de martirizarla con el tono del celular hasta que le contestara y apagarlo no era opción ya que entonces lo tendría martillando la puerta de su departamento y eso sería no solo innecesario si no humillante para ella ya que despertaría a los vecinos

Maldita fuera la persistencia la cual parecía no agotarse nunca en él, tal vez él era persistente pero ella no era de las que caían fácilmente sin luchar y contestaría dándole la victoria y recalcando dándole porque después de dársela se la arrebataría al ponerlo en su merecido sitio ¿que diablos se creía que era su novio? brincos diera rio sarcástica al decirlo

— ¡MAS VALE SEA ALGO URGENTE NICOLAS!— exclamo furiosa una vez acepto la llamada en la cual ni siquiera checo el numero convencida que era Nicolás quien le hablaba

— ¡¿Qué Serena hizo que?!— pregunto sorprendida a la persona al otro lado de la línea

Serena se removió incomoda una vez Mina salió de la habitación, se encogió todo lo que pudo abrazando sus piernas, se sentía sola, rota sin nada que pudiera importarle, las sombras nuevamente se hacían presentes burlándose de ella, ya no quería oírlas quería que se callaran, sin embargos se hacían más fuertes ¿Qué acaso no veían que ella sufría? Dejo de abrazarse sus piernas para poder taparse sus oídos mientras luchaba por no gritarles, ni escucharlas

El ignorarlas no servía, pareciera que nada servía contra estas, además el dolor interno que sentía se iba incrementando cada vez más haciendo que gruesas lagrimas surcaran su rostro ¿Qué acaso no se detendría jamás ese dolor además por más que quisiera gritar no podía tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta el cual impedía que ella pudiera respirar, así que gritaba por dentro en silencio desgarrándose cada vez más, sin que a nadie le importase y ¿porque debía de importarle a alguien más si sufría?, si a la persona que debería importarle no le importaba ¿por qué a los demás si?

Estaba avergonzada de estar así, sobre todo porque si debía de haber un culpable era ella que dejo que el fuera su centro su todo y por qué a pesar de todo lo amaba tanto que le dolía estar lejos de él. Estaba en un punto muerto donde no podía dar marcha atrás ni tampoco concebía vivir una vida sin él, en pocas palabras estaba muerta en vida darse cuenta de eso la hizo reír, pero no una risa alegre, si no una riza carente de alegría una risa muerta proveniente de un alma muerta y marchita

De pronto las sombras callaron, ya no oía nada salvo un deseo que salía de su roto corazón el cual era dejar de seguir sufriendo

Amy no podía creer lo que Mina le acababa de contar por teléfono, hasta donde ella podía apreciar Serena y Darién era una pareja estable, la más estable que ella pudiera conocer Darién era un hombre atractivo y entregado a sus estudios lo cual a ella le parecía una buena cualidad además no era agresivo ni posesivo con Serena, todo lo contrario le gustaba la forma en que confiaba en ella aun que Minako y Lita consideraran esa actitud como indiferencia hacia Serena ella lo veía como un signo de madurez, así que se le hacía difícil creer que Darién hubiera permitido dejado marchar a Serena en la noche y en el estado en el que Mina le describió aunque checando sus llamadas en su buzón habían dos llamadas perdidas y eran de Darién lo sabía por la cantidad de veces que Serena había marcado ese número desde ahí cada vez que se quedaba con ella que prácticamente le dijo a Serena que lo pusiera en marcado rápido así no corría el riesgo de que Serena estropeara un botón al marcar rápidamente

Tenía que haber una explicación para ambas casos a lo mejor algo había pasado en el departamento antes de que Darién llegara e hizo que Serena saliera de ahí en el estado que Mina le había descrito aun que de ser así, Darién hubiera acudido a las autoridades en vez de a ella. Pensando en eso y en lo que Mina le había dicho de tomar posturas, lo cual le pareció realmente drástico ya que si había habido algún problema era entre Serena y Darién solamente ellas no podían meterse es más aún que pudieran no deberían ya que era problemas de parejas lo cual significaba que solo le competía a dos personas las cuales no eran ellas, pero bueno eso se vería mañana que todas estuvieran reunidas en casa de Mina por lo pronto descansaría leyendo un capítulo más de su chica en llamas para poder dormir tranquilamente

Lita al igual que Amy no estaba de acuerdo en tomar posturas pero cuando Andrew el mejor amigo de Darién y ahora su novio, fijo postura ella no pudo quedarse atrás y se levantó presta en defender a su amiga

—Admítelo Lita si pelearon debió de ser a causa de Serena que a veces es infantil— comento Andrew al escuchar a Lita contarle sobre cómo había encontrado a Serena afuera de su departamento

—Si Darién no fuera tan insensible tal vez ella no trataría de llamar su atención todo el tiempo— contraataco Lita furiosa al escuchar a Andrew defender a Darién tan tranquilamente

—¿Qué quieres decir con insensible Lita?¿Acaso sabes lo que Darién ha pasado y lo que lo ha llevado a ser así?— esta vez fue Andrew quien ataco a Lita defendiendo a su amigo

—Mira Andrew así haya sufrido, lo que haya sufrido no tiene por qué ser así con la pobre de Serena la cual se desvive por el— trato ella de hacerlo entender pero eso solo hizo que el más fijara su postura de lado de su amigo por lo cual solo hizo más que enfurecerla encerrándose en la habitación de ambos no sin antes aventarle una almohada y cobija esa noche dormiría en el sofá

—Bien como quieras— fue lo único que le dijo antes de tomar lo que le había aventado y dirigirse hacia el sillón mas grande la sala

Realmente ya no sufriría lentamente sentía como el dolor iba desapareciendo lo cual la hizo sonreír, mientras la obscuridad iba envolviéndola en un cálido y frio abrazo

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**A**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 3 Mas que Amistad

**Antes que nada gracias por sus comentarios no hay nada mas gratificante que saber que esta loca historia mía les gusta y también son un buen motivo para hacer que mi muso trabaje mas rápido al igual que sus alerta en ella sin mas disfruten del capitulo que mi muso les ha traído**

PD:**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa mangaka Naoko Takeuchi yo solo los utilizo sin fines de lucro para mis locas historias donde mi muso los tortura o recompensa según su estado de animo **

* * *

Capitulo 3

When I Was Your Man

_**Mas que Amistad**_

Viviendo con alguien que amas puedes sentir más soledad que viviendo completamente a solas... Si quien amas no te ama

» **Tennessee Williams**

Mina realmente estaba tratando de controlarse antes de llamar a Darién y pedirle explicaciones sobre el estado en el que había encontrado a Serena en la puerta de su departamento, sin embargo era imposible sobre todo al no poder comunicarse con el

— ¡Maldita sea!— exclamo furiosa al colgar por quinta vez y escuchar la voz de la operadora que le indicaba que el número que había marcado estaba ocupado o fuera del área de servicio — ¿Por qué diablos no le contestaba el maldito celular?¿tal vez habían querido robar el departamento? y ¿que tal si uno de los ladrones había herido a Darién? ¡o peor matado! y Serena al verlo había huido

Pero aun así le parecía imposible conociendo a Serena hubiera preferido mil veces permanecer a su lado aunque eso significara que la lastimaran o peor la mataran también, algo debía de haber algo que explicara todo, aun que nada le quitaba de la cabeza que la culpa era absolutamente de Darien de nadie mas ya que si no era de el la culpa, seria de Serena y eso no era posible ¿o si? con desesperación y enojo se pasó la mano por su cabeza despeinándose ni siquiera se había desvestido ni lo haría hasta que alguien le diera respuestas, sintiendo que no aguantaría mas sin saber que era lo que realmente había ocurrido se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Serena ella la sacaría de la angustia no importaba si tenia que despertarla, por eso cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta corrió a abrirla rápidamente, rogando fuera Darién

— ¿Mina que sorpresa verte aquí?— escucho la voz de familiar de un chico al momento de ella abrir la puerta

—Yo soy quien debería de estar sorprendida ¿qué haces tú en la puerta de mi departamento?—le respondió

—Pues veras — le respondió nervioso — venía a ver si estaba bien la chica que traje hasta aquí ¿por alguna razón no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? No tenía idea que era tu hermana— le dijo señalándola

—¡¿Tu fuiste el que trajo a Serena?!— le pregunto Mina casi gritándole y jalándolo a dentro de su departamento y bombardeandolo de mas preguntas —¿Dónde la encontraste?, ¿como la encontraste?, ¿Estaba sola?, ¿Te dijo algo? — hasta el punto de desesperarlo

—¡Basta!— le respondió después de un buen rato levantando la voz haciendo que esta lo viera con cara de pocos amigos al tiempo que empezaba a dar vueltas en la sala murmurando cosas que el no entendía, pero que la forma de decirlas eran mas que claro que eran malas palabras y que la desesperación por no saber que había hecho que su hermana se encontrara en ese estado la estaba matando—La encontré en la calle sola casi la atropella un carro o mas bien ella se aventó hacia el, se veía muy triste, desorientada y no me dijo nada— le respondió cuando vio que Minako se dejaba caer en el sillon contiguo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo izquierdo haciendo que esta se inclinara hacia delante de golpe para verlo

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué Serena hizo que?— esta vez grito al preguntarle levantándose de golpe y caminando enojada con paso decidido hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Serena mientras empezaba a gritarle —¡Serena! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer?!

Verla hacerlo hizo que el se sorprendiera jamas había visto que la alegre Minako se enojara o en su rostro no hubiera otra expresión que no fuera una sonrisa y de sus labios solo salían frases alegres de animo tanto así que el pensaba que era otra aspirante al medio artístico con la cabeza hueca sin embargo la imagen de ella enojada y preocupada por la chica que el había salvado lo hizo darse cuenta que la había juzgado mal, que atrás de las sonrisas y refranes mal contados había una Minako que el desconocía totalmente lo que hizo que se preguntara ¿que había llevado a su hermana a estar en ese estado? debió haberla llevado a una clínica que la checaran sin embargo había cedido ante las lagrimas de ella y su insistencia de que la llevara al departamento. sin embargo seguía con la imagen de ella llorando triste, de alguna manera sin conocerla le había importado y preocupado y se negaba a creer lo que le había dicho su hermano que era debido a su recién descubierta vocación como el de decía el mata sanos, como odiaba que dijera eso desde que había decidido empezar a estudiar medicina, sin embargo no era eso algo en ella lo atraía no sabia que pero algo adentro de el lo hizo volver a ir a verla, saber que ella estaba bien

Mina no podría creer lo que el le había dicho Serena no era tan estúpida como para querer atentar contra su vida por que por una simple pelea de enamorados era estúpido tan solo pensarlo, por eso se dirigió hacia el dormitorio ya no esperaría que ella quisiera darle respuestas se las daría en ese instante y si era cierto lo que el había dicho la zarandiaria por estúpida

—¡Serena Tsukino!— exclamo furiosa y alto una vez abrió la puerta del cuarto, sin embargo su grito de la nada se convirtió en un grito de angustia

—¡¿No por que?! ¡Serena!— seguía gritando mientras corría hacia ella, hacia su amiga la cual estaba convulsionando y escupiendo espuma por su boca, mientras ella se hincaba a lado suyo y trataba de tomarla entre sus brazos pero no podía o no sabia como, sus lagrimas nublaban su visión, y sus brazos se negaban a seguir lo que su cerebro le decía, su amiga se moría en medio de la habitación y ella no sabia que hacer mas que gritar y llamarla, ni siquiera vio cuando el entro y empezó a tomar el pulso de Serena, para después salir a la sala y entrar con el teléfono en mano hablando, nada no atendía nada que no fuera a Serena frente a ella muriéndose, y solo pudo salir del trance cuando sintió que alguien la sacudía de los hombros, trayendola a la realidad

—¡Mina, Mina! Necesito que reacciones, tu hermana te necesita ecuánime en este momento ya llame una ambulancia— escucharlo hizo que ella abriera y cerrara sus ojos rápidamente mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro limpiando sus lagrimas

—Si— le contesto automáticamente, mientras buscaba a Serena con su vista al no verla cerca de ella

—La he llevado a la cama— le dijo al ver que buscaba a Serena —Mira se que no es lo que quieres oir pero debes de salir del shock y saber con que clase de pastillas se intoxico ella— volvió a tomarla de los hombros ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Mina solo movio la cabeza y camino hacia el baño, mas concretamente hacia el botiquín, todo debía de ser un sueño, ¡si eso era una pesadilla! se dijo una vez se vio en el espejo del baño y se palmeaba la cara, sin embargo su bote de pastillas para dormir estaba destapado y vacío en el lavabo donde todavía había algunas de estas, su mente se hacia miles de preguntas y acusaciones pero ninguna podría ser contestada en ese instante y menos cuando alguien la llamaba

—¿Las has encontrado?— escuchaba que le preguntaba una voz —¿Encontrar que?— se pregunto

Realmente Seiya estaba mas que conmocionado al entrar a la habitación donde Mina había entrado enojada sobre todo al escuchar momentos después un grito de terror, haciendo que corriera hacia la habitación donde se quedo parado de golpe al ver a Mina llorando hincada a lado de "¡No!" dijo al ver quien era quien estaba a lado de ella convulsionando y a Minako llorando tratando de tomarla entre sus brazos sin atreverse hacerlo

Por un momento sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban por lo cual tuvo que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para no caer, ella estaba ahí la chica que había logrado cautivarlo con tan solo verla ahora estaba ahí convulsionándose a punto de morir, no claro que no el no lo permitiría el no dejaría que ella le hiciera eso no después de haberla encontrado, ahora entendía el por que no le había dolido el haberse separado de Kakyuu después de mas de 5 años de noviazgo, era por que ni el ni ella eran los indicados el uno para otro, sin embargo con ella era diferente sin siquiera conocerla o saber su nombre el saber que no volvería a verla le era impensable e inaceptable

Ella tenia que vivir y viviría por que el la salvaría, no permitiría que sin siquiera conocerlo lo rechazara, pensarlo le hizo sonreír mientras volvía sus pasos hacia la sala, hacia la mesita donde había visto el teléfono, antes que nada debía llamar a una ambulancia donde recibió instrucciones de como proceder en todo caso la mejor opción era esperar por los del servicio medico, escuchar eso le hizo entrar en desesperación ¿esperar? y ¿si era demasiado tarde?, con dificultad aspiro dos veces profundo para tranquilizarse si quería salvarla, además nada podía hacer si se desesperaba, camino de regreso a la habitación donde vio a Mina ida viendo a su hermana sin moverse

Por la forma en la que estaba se dio cuenta que Mina había caído en shock, confirmandolo al llamarla una vez llego junto a ellas y viendo que esta no reaccionaba, primero movería a su hermana hacia la cama ahora que sus convulsiones habían cesado un poco haciendo posible cargarla

"Bombón" susurro una vez la cargo viéndola "una vez salgas de esta bombón me dirás tu nombre" le dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la cama era la chica mas bella que el hubiera visto y el había visto muchas al ser miembro de una de las bandas pop del momento los Three Lights junto a sus dos hermanos por lo cual siempre había chicas bellas a su alrededor sin embargo ninguna se podía comparar a ella la luz y paz que ella lograba transmitirle era algo que nunca había sentido con cuidado la coloco en la cama y quito de su rostro un mechón de su cabello, para después dirigirse hacia donde estaba Mina quien no se había movido

—¡Mina, Mina!— le hablo sin éxito por lo cual tuvo que sacudirla fuertemente logrando así que esta volviera un poco a la realidad, por el bien de su hermana tenia que salir del shock en el que había entrado

—Si— le respondió ella una vez pudo sobreponerse, haciendo que el diera una suspiro de alivio sin embargo no era momento de perder el tiempo

—Mina he llamado a una ambulancia pero ellos necesitaran saber con que es con lo que ella se intoxico, ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso e ir a buscar?— le dijo mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse y la sostenía de sus hombros sin soltarla hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza indicándole que lo había escuchado, para después verla salir con un frasquito vació e sus manos justo a tiempo ya que la ambulancia acababa de llegar

Los paramedicos rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra una vez llegaron, lo cual el agradeció, rápidamente mientras iban de camino hacia la clínica le habían realizado un lavado estomacal rápido para sacar un poco de su sistema el medicamento

Mina y el iban con ella aun que solo una persona podía con ella dentro de la ambulancia, sin embargo al ver el estado de Mina la cual todavia no salia completamente del estado en el que se encontraba, le permitieron ingresar junto con ella sobre todo al reconocerlo uno de los paramedicos no como Seiya Kou el integrante del grupo Three Ligths si no como el nuevo practicante en la clínica a donde iban a llevar a Serena

—Dejalo que suba— le indico el paramedico a su compañero al ver que este ponía mala cara impidiéndole el paso

—Pero…— trato el otro paramedico de protestar sin llegar a hacerlo, al ver que Mina lo sostenía fuertemente

—¿No se tu Jedite?, pero solo puedo con la paciente en estos momentos ¿y tu?— le pregunto a su compañero —Además el seria de ayuda ¿no es así novato Kou?— termino dirigiéndose a Seiya haciendo con ello que el otro paramédico se hiciera aun lado ingresando los dos en la ambulancia

Mina veia como los paramedicos le lavaban el estomago a Serena como le tomaban los signos vitales sin que esta abriera los ojos o se quejara

—Ella estará bien ¿verdad?— le pregunto a los paramedicos mientras apretaba la mano de Seiya quien se había convertido en su sostén, su mano se había convertido en algo que la mantenía consiente que no era un sueño o pesadilla

Los paramedicos simplemente intercambiaron una mirada ante la pregunta realizada por ella, sin emitir palabras ellos ya habían hecho lo que podían hacer, los médicos y las ganas de vivir de la propia paciente eran quienes se encargarían de decir si ella estaría bien o tendría secuelas

Seiya vio la incomodidad entre los paramedicos al no poder responder la pregunta de Mina "Mina ellos no pueden saberlo" le susurro al oído los médicos son quienes una vez la revisen en la clínica nos dirán eso, haciendo que Jedite le sonriera en agradecimiento al observar que ella se tranquilizaba moviendo la cabeza asintiendo

Al momento del arribo de la ambulancia a la clínica rápidamente fue atendida y llevada a la sala de cuidados intensivos por las enfermeras mientras los paramedicos dando un informe detallado sobre el lavado estomacal que le habían realizado, colaborando que aun que seguía inconsciente sus signos vitales eran estables y otra enfermera hablaba con Mina y Seiya preguntando con que clase de medicamentos era con los que ella se había sobre medicado, haciendo que Mina mostrara la pequeña botella de píldoras

—¿Sabe por que motivo le recetaron este medicamentos? ¿Llevaba algún tratamiento?— le pregunto la enfermera a Mina

—No son de ella— respondió Mina quien se estaba desesperando lo que ella quería es que alguien le dijera si Serena estaba bien —Serena ¿ella esta bien?— le pregunto a la enfermera

—Si no son de ella ¿como los obtuvo?— volvió a preguntar la enfermera haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de ella de si Serena se hallaba bien —¿Es adicta?— siguió preguntando la enfermera

—¡No ella no es adicta!— exclamo Mina quien había perdido la paciencia ante la negativa de responder su pregunta —¡Las estúpidas pastillas son mías!— volvió a gritarle a la enfermera —¡Son mías! Yo soy quien las toma para poder dormir y controlar mi maldita ansiedad— al decir o ultimo lo dijo llorando haciendo que la enfermera dejara aun lado su careta de indiferencia, al ver como Mina empezaba a llorar y Seiya la abrazaba

—Mira no puedo decirte si ella estará bien o no—le respondió por fin —Los doctores son quienes dirán eso— lamento si alguna de mis preguntas te molesto pero necesito saber todo para a si informar a los doctores... quienes serán los encargados de hacer que ella este bien, ademas el medicamento con el cual ella trato de quitarse la vida es un medicamento controlado —Le dijo mostrandole la botella vacía— necesitaba saber si ella era quien las tomaba ya que regularmente este tipo de medicamentos se utilizan para tratar trastornos psiquiátricos y convulsivos como la epilepsia

—A mi me la receto mi psicólogo cuando le dije que no podía dormir a causa de la ansiedad que sufría— le contesto Mina quien habia logrado calmarse un poco al escucharla

—Bien ¿por cuanto tiempo te las receto?— le pregunto la enfermera

—Hace tres días me había dicho que las dejara e tomar una vez la terapia para controlar mi ansiedad empezaba a hacer efecto— respondió mecánicamente

—Ok es bueno saberlo por si empezaras a sufrir un ataque— sonrió leve—realmente si estas progresando dado el estrés en el cual debes de estar sometida ahorita y no haber entrado en crisis sin embargo te aconsejo que llames a tu doctor y le informes de esto— le indico

—Si así lo haré— le respondió Mina —Una vez sepa que Serena esta bien— concluyo

La enfermera solo suspiro —Bien, mientras lo haga, ahora si me acompañan necesito que llenen la ficha de ingreso de su familiar— les dijo indicando que la siguieran

—Serena no es mi hermana— respondió —Pero es como si lo fuera— le dijo ala enfermera quien se había detenido frente a un mostrador

—Entonces seria, necesario que después de llenar la ficha de ingreso se contactaran con sus familiares ya que solo a ellos se les puede informar el tratamiento y medidas que se tomaran una vez ella se recupere, ya que necesitara un custodio legal mientras ella este en terapia. — les respondió palmeando el hombro de ambos y retirarse con la información hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Mina realmente estaba desesperada no lograba comunicarse con los padres de Serena, no contestaban el teléfono "¿Donde diablos están?" se pregunto, después del cuarto intento de llamar y no obtener respuesta, no solo tenia que preocuparse de si Serena saldría sin secuelas, si no también en encontrar a sus padres, cuando le comento eso al doctor que había salido a decirle que ya habían empezado el tratamiento y solo esperaban que ella respondiera a este, se sintió aliviada sin embargo el escuchar que aun que ella respondiera bien podría tener ella secuela a causa de la sobredosis y por el tipo de medicamento con el cual había intentado quitarse la vida o en el peor de los casos permanecer en estado vegetativo, por lo cual era importante que algún familiar estuviera presente sin embargo no había podido localizar a Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino hasta el momento.

Dejandose caer en el sillon de la sala de espera con su celular en mano, sintio como empezaba a sudarles las manos, mientras un miedo se apoderaba de ella haciendo que cerrara los ojos, "No ahora no" se dijo al notar como la ansiedad y el miedo empezaban a atacarla, debía controlarse no era momento de tener un ataque, no ahorita cuando Serena la necesitaba sin embargo el estrés que estaba sufriendo estaba menguando y llevándose al caño su progreso de meses, las nauseas se hacían presente al igual que la sensación de vértigo al querer moverse, sin contar el miedo que sentía. ¿quizá todo era su culpa? , al tener ella las pastillas ahí, debió de haberlas tirado. sin embargo las tenia ahí al alcance de todos en el botiquín, sin poder evitarlo empezó a hiperventilar, a sentir que le faltaba aire que todos la observaban y que la señalaban como la culpable

Veía como las personas que pasaban por enfrente de ella cuchicheaban, ¡si ellos lo sabían!, sabían que ella era la culpable de que su amiga estuviera así, "Dios" tenia que salir de ahí rápido, escapar a donde, de seguro todos ya sabían donde vivía, "la modelo fracasada" por que eso era lo que era una debutante al modelaje fracasada, por mas que se esforzara no conseguía brillar, el haber sido elegida para modelar una de las línea de ropa interior prestigiada era solo por que le dio lastima a la organizadora, solo por eso y ahora que se enteraran que por su culpa su amiga moriría, les daría asco vergüenza y ella les daba la razón, ella se tenia asco vergüenza. lo único que, quería era desaparecer esconderse y eso haría se escondería, trato de incorporarse pero rápidamente cayo de nuevo al sofá a causa del vértigo que sentía, si eso era lo mejor desmayarse y olvidarse de todo

Seiya regresaba con dos vasos de café caliente cuando vio a Mina hiperventilando y mirando a todos con cara asustada como si tuviera miedo, entonces lo supo estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad se deshizo de los vasos de café en el contenedor de basura mas proximo mientras corria rapidamente hacia ella

"Tranquila, tranquila" le susurraba al oido en cuanto consiguio abrazarla, mientras acariciaba de manera consiliadora su cabeza, sin embargo Mina seguia tratando de escapar de sus brazos, mientras el la sujetaba fuertemente

"Ella morira y es mi culpa" decia una y otra vez haciendo que a el se le encogiera el corazon, la culpa que ella sentia era injustificada, tal vez eran sus pastillas pero no habia sido ella quien se las había dado o tomado la decisión de intoxicarse con ella eso era solo responsabilidad de Serena. de ella quien había tomado la decisión de tomárselas, poco a poco le fue preguntando, sobre cosas triviales y que el veía que no le causaban ansiedad, sobre el primer diente que se le callo, el primer regalo de navidad que había recibido, ya que si tocaba temas como la escuela, sus padres empezaba de nuevo a notar como se tensaba. a si que los evitaba, hasta que por fin ella se relajo por completo dando por terminado su ataque de ansiedad

"Gracias Seiya" le agradecio dandole un beso en su mejilla y separandose de el poco a poco "No se que hubiera hecho de no ser por ti" sonrio al darle las gracias mientras se levantaba lentamente estirandose "Bueno es hora de tomar decisiones, ya que sus padres no estan presentes, las chicas y yo tendremos que tomar ese lugar" dijo alto mientras tomaba su celular de vuelta y en su rostro volvia el color y su alegria

Encontrar a las chicas fue casi igual de difícil que localizar a los padres de Serena sobre todo por que después de haber peleado Lita y su novio había dejado el teléfono descolgado, Amy como era costumbre se había ido a dormir leyendo con los audífonos puestos ya que amaba leer escuchando a mozart. así que por mas que el teléfono estuviera sonando no lo atendía, Rei fue a la única a la cual logro contactar a la primera siendo ella quien acudiera a la clínica junto a ella, para así relevar a Seiya quien aun que no quería irse, tenia que hacerlo parte de la mañana había estado ignorando las llamadas que sus hermanos le hacían y conociéndolos como los conocía, Minako sabría que estaría en problemas sobre todo desde que Seiya les había informado que no seria tan activo en el grupo a causa de sus estudios de medicina, lo cual habia provocado fricciones entre ellos, por eso prácticamente lo hecho de la clínica una vez Reiko llego

Ademas habia algo que tenia que discutir con ella, mas sobre cierta persona en concreto

Minako no entendía la insistencia de Reiko al querer llamarlo, sobre todo siendo el quien había causado eso en primer lugar, sin embargo Reiko no lo veia asi, no despues de haber hablado con el

Reiko sentía que Darién debería saber lo que Serena había hecho, después de salir del departamento y conforme lo que Darién le había relatado no le cabía duda que Serena necesitaba ayuda profesional y rápidamente... sin embargo Minako solo se la pasaba echándole la culpa a el, cuando la culpa de todo era de Serena y su forma infantil de salirse con la suya, pero esta vez se había pasado de la raya extralimitado. a si que si ayudaría a Mina a localizar a Lita y Amy pero también le llamaría, el tenia derecho a saber así que no solo llamo a Nicolás para que este fuera a casa de Amy, para que esta junto con el fuera con ella a casa de Lita también le llamo a el

La amistad al igual que el amor son dos sentimientos muy delicados los cuales con un solo movimiento o paso en falso puede destabilizarlos aun por muy fuertes que sean estos y mas si hay situaciones que compliquen la relacion y la comunicación de esta

El caos que se vivió entre el grupo de amigas al ver llegar a Darien se hizo presente sobre todo al llegar el queriendo tomar la custodia legal de Serena, como su prometido al no haber podido localizar a sus padres el infierno se desato cuando Mina lo abofeteo frente a las enfermeras y médicos al llegar. ella protesto ante la arrogancia de el de querer pasar sobre de ellas que eran como sus hermanas, que la conocían mucho antes que el llegara a su vida ¿con que derecho quería venir el a tomar decisiones por su amiga?, sobre todo ¿donde había estado el? ¿Por qué había dejado marchar a Serena en medio de la madrugada en el estado en el que estaba? ¿porque tendría derecho? Y de la nada el venia a querer decidir y enmendar su error, ¡no ella no se lo permitiría! por eso lo hizo por eso mintió, y no le importo involucrar a Reiko además ya que tanto lo defendía la ayudaría a conseguirlo ella la ayudaría a quedarse con el


	5. Chapter 4 Consecuencias Part I

When I Was Your Man

Capitulo 4

_**Consecuencias**_

Cuanto mas dolorosas son las consecuencias de la ira, que las acciones que la han originado.  
(Marcial)

Seiya sabia que Minako tenia razón debía de atender sus obligaciones sobre todo si sus hermanos eran los perjudicados al momento de el incumplirlas, el lo sabia mas sin embargo la necesidad de estar con Minako y saber que ella estaba bien le parecían mas importante que todo lo demás. Sin pensarlo y sin medir las consecuencias dio media vuelta en u el volvería, el tenia que saber que estaría bien, sus hermanos si se enojarían pero terminarían por comprender "¿No es así?'" se dijo mientras un señor con el cual iba a chocar lo insulto por salirse del camino y por poco impactarlo de frente mientras el solo le gritaba un rápido "lo siento" tomando el carril contrario el cual lo llevaría con ella

Con renuencia se obligo a colocarse el manos libres y responder su celular el cual había empezado a sonar desde el momento que el decidió volver como si una advertencia de que no debería volver. "Seiya Kou" dijo atreves del manos libres una vez contesto su celular, mientras el aluvión de palabras y reclamos no se hicieron esperar escucharse del otro lado de la línea

"¡Eres un irresponsable Seiya! ¿Dónde demonios estas?" la voz de un chico salió fuerte y claro atreves del manos libres haciendo que Seiya tuviera que quitárselo antes de que le perforara el tímpano

"Lo siento Yaten pero realmente no podre asistir al ensayo pero prometo estar en la firma de autógrafos de la tarde" le contesto a su hermano una vez dejo de gritar y el pudo ponerse de nuevo el manos libres y cortando rápidamente la llamada sin darle tiempo a su hermano de volverle a gritar, además no necesitaba que le recordara de nuevo lo irresponsable que era lo único que quería era volver a donde ella se encontraba, ¿como era posible que ella a quien nunca había visto le importase tanto al grado de dejar colgados a sus hermanos los cuales eran la única familia que tenia? "¿Qué tenia de especial ella?" Para que el sin dudarlo se atreviera a hacer algo así «¿Amor tal vez?» la pregunta acudió a su mente sin pensarlo, sin embargo la alejo de inmediato ya que lo único que debería de importarle en esos momentos era saber si ella estaría bien y eso es lo que averiguaría nada mas llegara

Realmente Mina estaba desesperada la llegada de Darien al igual que la pelea que sostuvieron antes, lo único que hizo fue aumentar su estrés "Dios, por favor que no me de otra crisis" pidió en silencio mientras trataba de que sus manos no sudaran o empezaran a temblar y evitaba ver a la gente que entraba y salía de la sala de espera, ya que si les prestaba demasiada atención daría paso a sus miedos, a imaginar que la veían que la observaban "Mina contrólate" se regaño en voz baja mientras trataba de relajarse atreves de su respiración acompasándola y trataba de pensar en otra cosa menos en sus manos o su cuerpo, sabia que debía de alejar de su mente cualquier cosa que la alterara, pero le era difícil dada la situación, también podría ayudarse con su medicamento el cual le recordaba el por que estaba ella ahí tratando de controlar la crisis la cual amenazaba hacerse presente además si deseaba que Serena estuviera bien sabia que debía estar perfectamente quizá era algo egoísta de su parte pero una parte de ella se alegraba que hubiera sido a ella a la que hubiera acudido quería a Serena como una hermana y sentía que Darien no era el indicado por eso debía estar con ella y no con el, debía de demostrar ser una persona estable sin ningún problema, suficiente era que ella hubiera intentado quitarse la vida con su medicación, de nuevo sintió como sus manos empezaban a sudar "Diablos Mina" se recrimino si quería superar ella sola la crisis sin su medicamento, debía de hacer lo que había trabajado en las terapias "A ver Mina manos a la obra" se dijo tratando de recordar mientras trasladaba sus pensamientos hacia la consulta con la doctora Luna Moon

"_Lo primordial señorita Aino es que encontremos que situaciones en la que es mas propensa a las crisis y a evitarlas, en caso de no poder evitarlas le enseñare atreves de la terapia cognitivo conductual a verlas desde una manera fría y no emocional a desapegarse de ella" _las palabras que recordó y que fueron dichas con anterioridad después de un mes de verla a causa de el insomnio y los temblores de su mano y diagnosticarle TAG por la doctora Moon hicieron que se sintiera como si estuviera ahí en la consulta, logrando con ello que alejara sus pensamientos de lo que realmente ella temía, sabia que lo que hacia era una fuga momentánea el escapar hacia un lugar lejano donde el miedo no la atrapara_ "Señorita Aino debe de ver las cosas fríamente saber que no podrán hacerle mas daño que el que usted permita, le diré no esta mal sentir miedo hacia lo inesperado, lo que esta mal es dejar que ese miedo la controle por completo imposibilitándola a actuar en consecuencia"_ ella siempre había creído que era cobarde, su familia se lo decía siempre no sus padres pero si sus familiares mas cercanos _"Dígame señorita Aino ¿cuando fue que usted cree empezaron sus problemas de ansiedad? A permitir que el miedo se acentuará en usted"_ cuando se lo pregunto la doctora Moon no supo que contestar realmente ella no creía que sufriera ningún trastorno

Cuando ella empezó a temer que sus logros académicos fueran superados por sus primas, el motivo fue que sus padres siempre decían que era muy linda, así que cuando sus tías y abuelos empezaron a hacer las comparaciones entre sus primas. Beryl de un hermoso cabello rojo ojos azules y Neherenia. Pero si lo sabia sus problemas empezaron cuando en su familia empezaron las comparaciones, sobre todo con su prima Neherenia quien tenia los ojos grises y un cabello negro azabache el cual siempre traía suelto ya que el amarrarlo hubiera sido un pecado por la belleza de este fue ahí donde tuvo por primera vez miedo, miedo al rechazo mas al escucharlas decir que ella era una tonta barbie rubia cabeza hueca sin gracia, por eso se empezó a sobre exigir en los estudios sin lograrlo, no era que no pudiera o fuera desastrosa simplemente no alcanzaba el máximo siempre se quedaba atrás de ellas incrementando su miedo y ansiedad cada vez que toda la familia Aino se reunía, "¿pero que estaba haciendo?" se recrimino al sentir como su respiración había empezado a normalizársele empezaba nuevamente a acelerarse "Recuerda Mina que eso ya es pasado no puede hacerte mas daño" se repitió mientras trataba de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra lugar lejos del sus recuerdos, lejos de esa maldita sala donde no podía hacer nada mas que esperar. Furiosamente abrió los ojos los cuales ni siquiera había notado que cerrara cuando se alejo de las chicas tras la pelea que tuvieran con Reiko y Darien sabia que la había herido al decir lo que ella le había contado en secretos mas no le importaba, puesto que ella la había traicionado llamándolo a sus espaldas, se supone que todas eran mas que amigas, eran casi hermanas y el que ella se pusiera de parte de el por un momento le dolió se sintió traicionada y furiosa por eso lo digo lo que había dicho. además la insistencia de el, de excusarse al decir que no sabia lo mal que Serena se encontraba que ¿quería decir eso?, a su juicio solo una cosa quería decir el estaba culpándola, se estaba excusando y ella no se lo permitiría

Aun que también cabria que tomar en cuenta las palabras de Lita y Amy, como bien le dijeron que Serena una vez despertara en vez de agradecerle se enojara con ella lo cual seria aun mas difícil de asimilar en su condición, con furia froto su cabeza alborotando aun mas su cabello rubio mientras inspiraba hondo y se obligaba a no pensar a no sentir por curioso que pareciera cuando estaba en ese estado era muy alegre podría decirse que se convertía en la estúpida barby cabeza hueca que de niña sus dos primas le decían y así debía de ser siempre, nadie debía saber de sus demonios o miedos, por eso inspiro profundo una vez mas mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa fingida tragándose sus problemas, no era difícil lo había practicado durante mucho tiempo, hasta el grado que nadie parecía notar la verdad detrás de su tranquilidad, acomodo su hermoso cabello rubio mientras se dirigía hacia donde el Doctor que atendía a Serena. había salido a informar que ya habían terminado el tratamiento y que lo único que debían esperar era el ver como reaccionaba a ello mientras con incomodidad trataba de abordar un tema aun mas complicado con respecto a Serena

Rei Realmente no podía creer como es que Minako la había traicionado así de esa manera, la había humillado creía que era su amiga sin embargo se equivoco y no solo eso Amy y Lita aun que no dijeron nada, tampoco la defendieron es mas en sus ojos pudo ver una chispa de recriminación lo cual fue aun mas doloroso que el que la hubieron insultado

No solo eso la cara de asombro que puso Darien al enterarse la cual rápidamente cambio por indiferencia, como si no se hubiera enterado de nada, como si solo hubiera sido el piquete de un mosquito del cual se deshizo. Tal vez si lo fue una vez apareció Serena en la vida de este, con amargura y frustración recordó el día que los vio besándose saliendo del Crown, no era que Darien le hubiera prometido algo a ella, es mas siempre dio por sentado que le gustaba ella a el por la forma en que ambos se llevaban muy bien, jamás había conectado tan bién con ningún chico como con Darien Chiba

Sin embargo lo único que recibió a cambio de Darien fue una cita obligada casi a tomar café en el Crown y enterarse de forma muy abrupta que el prefería a las chicas tontas atolondradas como su amiga Serena, solo Minako sabia que mientras Darien andaba cortejando a Serena ella andaba tras de el y lo que sentía por este al igual que el resentimiento que sentía hacia Serena aun que claro luego entendió que eran por celos, aun así lo que jamás hubiera creído es que Minako utilizaría lo que le había revelado en secreto para hacer aun lado a Darien y a ella quien solo quería ayudar a Serena, sin embargo ahora estaba sin amigas y sin nadie bueno solo Nicolas que estaba a su lado pero no era Darien ¿Entonces por que seguía ahí? ¿Qué la detenía a estar ahí?

La respuesta era simple no podía irse de ahí aun que todos la vieran como una traidora, no se iría de ahí hasta que no le informaran que Serena estaba bien, no podía simplemente irse como si nada ella tenia que saber que ella estaba bien, no solo por Darien si no por ella también era algo que sabia, era una sensación de lealtad hacia su amiga, si aun podía llamarla así no sabia como reaccionaria Serena si se enteraba de lo que Minako había dicho, esperaba que no. le debia demasiado a Serena muy a su pesar tenia que reconocerlo, de no ser por su apoyo y buenas vibras ella jamás se hubiera decidido a ser abogada y muchos menos decírselo a su abuelo por eso permanecía ahí y seguiría permaneciendo hasta que ella despertara aun que después de eso el camino de su amistad con todas era sombrío y muy poco alentador

"¿Rei estas bien?" la voz de Nicolas la saco de sus pensamientos y recuerdos haciéndola sonreír al verlo con la cara de preocupación y dos vasos llenos de café caliente, ella que siempre lo había considerado una molestia en su vida con pesar vio que ahora era su único apoyo, el único que a pesar de lo que Minako había dicho sorprendiendo a todos, no vio en su mirada o rostro un reproche, lo único que encontró fue una mirada de apoyo silencioso la cual la hizo sentir miserable al recordar todo y cada uno de sus desplantes, sin saber por que lo único que quería era que el la abrazara y ella poder acurrucarse en sus brazos y llorar, el solo pensarlo la hizo sonrojarse y avergonzarse, sabia que era ella ahora la que jamás estaría a la altura de Nicolas Kumada, por eso que el medico y la enfermera que atendían a Serena saliera a informarles el estado de esta fue lo mejor que podía pasar en esos momentos

* * *

**N/A : Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo se que no es muy largo es realmente muy cortito ,pero aun asi me costo sacarlo el proximo capitulo sera mas largo y dramatico ya que Sere despertara y no creo que agradesca mucho el que Minako la haya salvado les dejo un poco de lo que pasara en el proximo lo se no soy buena dando spoiler aun asi gracias por leerme **

**Preview del capitulo 5**

Serena despertó en una habitación blanca e iluminada por un momento creyó haber alcanzado su cometido, lo cual la lleno de angustia al recordar donde lo había hecho en el departamento de Minako,se la imagino llorando al descubrir su cuerpo sin vida, pero nada podía hacer con el tiempo ella superaría su muerte, pensó mientras trataba de enfocar bien su vista y descubrir que era el molesto ruido de un pitidito que le producía dolor de cabeza, cuando por fin logro despertar por completo se encontró con la realidad si estaba en una habitación blanca pero no era el lugar que ella creía se encontraba en una fría habitación de hospital, el ruido que hasta ese entonces le estaba causando el dolor de cabeza no era otro que el aparato que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, quiso gritar de frustración y enojo al comprender que todavía seguía con vida sin embargo no podía, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, una sonda que atravesaba su garganta hasta su estomago es lo que le impedía gritar


	6. Chapter 5 Consecuencias Pat II

Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko T yo solo me divierto con ellos

Gracias a Sakura Gremory por escuchar mis traumas al escribir cada capitulo sin mas lamento la demora u3u y gracias por su paciencia

* * *

**_When I Was Your Man_**

**_5_**

**_Consecuencias II_**

**_"Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento, excepto el que lo siente."_**

**_William Shakespeare_**

Darién estaba sumido en su propia agonía donde su subconsciente lo torturaba y hería mucho mas que las miradas y palabras hirientes que Minako y las demás chicas susurraban a su alrededor «Imbécil» se repetía una y otra vez sin cesar mientras trataba de seguir mostrándose sereno y calmado, de que le serviría perder la compostura, el daño ya estaba hecho «Serena realmente lo siento» el solo pensar en ella hacia que se le formara un grueso nudo en su garganta realmente no era su intención lastimarla, su intención era pasar hacer una vida a lado de ella, sin embargo había dejado que sus miedos pasados tomaran el control

Tenia que salir de ahí sin embargo no podía, tenia que estar ahí con ella hasta que ella volviera en si y no se alejaría de ella hasta que lo perdonara por ser un idiota y haberla lastimado de esa forma, tenían que volver a empezar no podían terminar así, el no lo permitiría tenia que demostrarle que la amaba que la necesitaba en su mente había empezado a formar planes de como reconstruir su relación sabia que no seria fácil pero el no descansaría hasta hacer que ella volviera a creer en el

Ellos dos superarían esto lentamente sintió como el sentimiento de culpa que sentía iba cediendo dando paso a uno de esperanza, por eso cuando vio salir al medico y preguntar por los familiares de Serena Tsukino se acerco tranquilamente dejando a lado la hostilidad que había hacia el, es mas en ese momento no existía nadie que le preocupara mas en ese momento que Serena y su recuperación

«Familiares de la señorita Tsukino» el doctor Neflyte Metalia llego a la sala de espera estaba agotado después de tener una guardia agitada lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que atender un caso de intoxicación, aun asi a pesar del cansancio había dado todo de si tratando de estabilizar los signos de la paciente sin embargo había algo que le molestaba y era dar la noticia que tendría que dar, lo peor era que había visto la tensión que había entre el grupo de personas que esperaban noticias sobre el estado de salud de Serena Tsukino

«Si yo soy su prometido» escucho que le respondía una voz atrás de el, mientras enfrente de el veia la cara de enojo de una chica rubia, si así estaba la tensión entre los de la sala con lo que iba a decirles se haría aun mas densa pensó mientras tomaba una postura neutral donde pudiera ver a todos los que estaban en la sala, lo mejor seria que solo hablara con su prometido pero anteriormente y con la escena que presencio donde prácticamente ventilaron sus intimidades no estaba seguro de permitirle hablar con el y con lo cansado que estaba no creía tener la paciencia para tratar eso y dejarle a su relevo algo tan desagradable de informar tampoco le parecía ético de su parte hacer eso

«¿Se encuentra bien Serena?» escucho que la rubia le preguntaba tratando de acaparar su atención evitando que el moreno tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, como lo pensaba no podría hablar con el a solas sin tener que pelear con la rubia aun que tal vez solo hablaría con ellos dos, si ya que era un asunto delicado y si era cierto que el moreno y su paciente estaban atravesando una situación de separación necesitaba que alguien mas estuviera presente cuando el hablara con la paciente sobre el delicado asunto que tenia que informarle

Serena despertó en una habitación blanca e iluminada por un momento creyó haber alcanzado su cometido, lo cual la lleno de angustia al recordar donde lo había hecho en el departamento de Minako,se la imagino llorando al descubrir su cuerpo sin vida, pero nada podía hacer con el tiempo ella superaría su muerte, pensó mientras trataba de enfocar bien su vista y descubrir que era el molesto ruido de un pitidito que le producía dolor de cabeza, cuando por fin logro despertar por completo se encontró con la realidad si estaba en una habitación blanca pero no era el lugar que ella creía se encontraba en una fría habitación de hospital, el ruido que hasta ese entonces le estaba causando el dolor de cabeza no era otro que el aparato que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, quiso gritar de frustración y enojo al comprender que todavía seguía con vida sin embargo no podía, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, una sonda que atravesaba su garganta hasta su estomago es lo que le impedía gritar, pero la moslestia de ella no era nada omparada con la que sentia en lo mas profundo de su ser se sentia miserable, confundida, triste y furiosa, con Darien que le habia roto el corazon, con Minako quien de alguna manera u otra habia impedido que ella acabara con su dolor

¿Para que continuar? No habia nada que la motivara a seguir con vida, nada estaba vacia cpn el corazon roto, jamas imagino que el amor pudiera ser tan dañino y devastador, sentia como todo por dentro le dolia la carcomia, y no era por la sonda o por lo que le hubieran hecho para desintoxicarla era mas profundo, por lo que era insoportable soportarlo tal dolor. Aun que tal vez aprovecharia lo que Minako hizo, el dolor que sentia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo soportable al imaginar la cara de Darien sufriendo al ver lo que habia provocado al dejarla marchar

Si de pronto su instinto de conservacion que todos tenemos se activo en ella de nuevo, tal vez si tenia un motivo para continuar y era el ver sufrir a Darien

—¿Esta seguro?— la voz de Darien salia temblorosa, mientras que Mina trataba de sostenerse de la pared

El dortor Metalia acababa de darles la noticia que Serena habia estado embarazada pero desafortunadamente habia tenido un aborto y aun que no hubiera abortado el embrion podria haber desarrollado alguna complicacion congenita respiratoria o cardiaca a causa de la intoxicacion con benzodiacepinas—Necesitare que ambos o alguno de los dos este presente cuando hable con ella sobre el aborto que sufrio— les indico Minako solo asintio con la cabeza mientras Darien apretaba los puños «¿un embarazo?, Serena habia estado embarazada y aun asi habia atentado contra su vida y matado a su hijo o hija» de pronto Darien sintio como todos sus planes que habia hecho se destruian de golpe, se sintio traicionado y furioso con Serena, pero sobre todo se sintio furioso con el mismo el habia dejado que todo esto ocurriera en el momento que dejo salir a Serena y no la detuvo

Vio como Minako trataba de incorporarse de donde se habia dejado caer una vez el dortor Matalia habia salido de la pequeña sala privada donde los habia conducido, por su cara de sorpresa y gestos supo que Serena no le habia dicho nada, tal vez ni la propía Serena sabia nada si lo que el doctor les habia dicho era cierto Serena tenia a lo mucho seis semanas de embarazo y el sabia que Serena no era regular en sus ciclos, lo cual lo hacia a el sentir aun mas responsable por lo que Serena habia hecho

"¡Jamas te perdonare Darien Chiba!" escucho a Minako decirle desde donde estaba sentada en el piso, sus bellos ojos azules que eran como los de Serena ahora asemejaban dos trozos de hielo, su corazon se sobre encogio al verlos imaginandose que eran los de Serena e imaginandose que era Serena quien le habia dicho esas palabras

Pero no la culparia si fuera Serena quien le dijera esas palabras ya que ni el mismo se perdonaba el no haber ido tras ella y evitar que ella cometiera esa estupides, ahora no solo su relacion con ella se habia perdido tambien la vida de un ser inocente. La vida de su hijo o hija se habia perdido irremediablemente para siempre era algo que jamas se perdonaria u olvidaria mientras viviera ¿ como olvidar algo asi? Se supone el estudiaba para ser doctor, salvar vidas, dar esperanza y en su egoismos habia cesgado la vida de un ser inocente y no cualquier ser inocente era la vida de su hijo el cual jamas conoceria "lo se" fue lo unico que le dijo a Minako la cual seguia mirandolo con odio mientras seguia sentada en el piso abrazandose las piernas apartando mi vista de ella no podia verla sin ver a Serena en ella

"Debemos de ponernos de acuerdo" le dijo sin verla refiriendome a quien de los dos estaria con Serena cuando el doctor le diera la noticia, "no podemos posponer eso mas tiempo, el doctor nos esta esperando" seguia hablandole mientras seguia con la mirada fija hacia la puerta esperando que ella le respondiera

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella" fue lo unico que le respondio, volviendo a hacer quedarse callada para despues romper el silencio "¡es mas largate de una maldita vez!" le dijo colerica, para despues volverlo a mirar de manera amenazante y cambiar su postura rigida a una mas relajada " ¿o es que acaso te remuerde la conciencia el ser el culpable de la muerte de un inocente?" le pregunto con una sonrisa la cual le parecio de burla, jamas habia sentido odio o coraje hacia una persona como la que Minako la amiga de Serena le estaba haciendo sentir

Sintio como un sentimiento de rabia rapidamente se hacia presente sin embargo esos ojos, esos malditos ojos quie se parecian a los de Serena le hicieron controlarse "No puedo, hacer eso Minako" fue la respuesta que le dio mientras volvia apartar la vista, sabia que estaba siendo cobarde de su parte al no verla a la cara pero no podia hacerlo no sin sentirse avergonzado y culpable por todo lo susecido y eso era lo peor ya que no podia irse de lado de Serena pero tampoco podia enfrentarse a ella cara a cara, por lo menos Serena contaba con Minako y las chicas ¿Pero y el? ¿con quien contaba?

No contaba con nadie estaba solo, siempre habia estado solo desde la muerte de sus padres se encerro en si mismo de cierta manera, jamas habia dejado que nadie se acercara demasiado a el, no queria depender de nadie. Sin embargo con Serena fue distinto ella logro colarse a travez de su barrera y le dio miedo

Miedo el depender de ella y que despues ella desapareciera como sus padres, dejandolo de nuevo solo; sin embargo ese miedo la habia apartado de su lado

«Miedo tienes miedo» se dijo a si mismo, desde que conocio a Serena y empezado a tratarla habia tenido miedo, si miedo a no poder acercarse a ella, por eso la evitaba siempre que podie sin embargo por una u otra razon Serena siempre daba con el y de la manera menos ortodoxa para hacerlo, siempre lo golpeaba o le aventaba cosas, sim embargo eso era parte del pasado de ambos, ahora esos recuerdos eran sustituidos por recuerdos mas recientes y por las hirientes palabras de Minako «era un asesino, no solo habia matado el amor que Serena sentia por el, tambien al hijo no nato de ambos» lo mejor seria hacer lo que Minako le habia dicho irse y ya no causarle mas daño a Serena con su presencia sin embargo no podia, no era ese el motivo por el cual el se iria se iria por Miedo a enfrentarse a ella y al odio que veria en sus ojos, odio que seria dirigido hacia el, tambien seria la confirmacion que los planes que habia imaginado podrian no realizarse

Sin embargo no se iria no podia volver a permitir que el miedo volviera a tomar el control de sus actos. Ademas tenia que estar ahí cuando el doctor le diera la noticia a Serena ya que era el el padre y ella la madre de su hjo no podia abandonarla asi como asi. "Si ya estas lista, le dire al doctor Metalia que ambos pasaremos con el a hablar con Serena" se dirigio a Minako quien se dirigia hacia afuera por la mirada que le dio al pasar junto a el le dio la seguridad que ella lo haria a un lado y eso no lo iba a permitir por eso la detuvo y abrio el la puerta no sin antes hacerle ver que el no se dejaria apartar asi como asi ganandose con ello otra mirada envenenada de la rubia la cual se libero de su agarre de forma brusca, mientras respiraba hondo y volvia a cambiar su postura rigida a relajada, mientras caminabamos hacia el doctor Metalia el cual nos esperaba

"Veo que los dos entraran la paciente Tsukino ya ha de haber despertado en estos momentos una enfermera ira a checar sus signos vitales y a quitarle la sonda que le habiamos puesto para lavar su estomago" les informo el doctor una vez estuvieron cerca

Serena vio que una enfermera entraba en la habitacion y se acercaba a ella sin hacer ruido, vio como checaba el goteo y el aparato que constantemente la atormentaba con el molesto pitidito, para luego sonreirle al verla observarla "es molesta ¿verdad?" escucho que le preguntaba mientras otra enfermera llevaba un carrito y lo ponia a lado de su cama para despues marcharse por indicaciones de la enermera que estaba a su lado y se colocaba unos guantes y le explicaba paso a paso lo que haria para quitarsela, pasos que no queria escuchar o saber lo unico que queria era deshacersede la sonda nosogastrica que tenia y que le molestaba y le impedia hablar, no es que tuviera muchos deseos de hablar mas bien eran deseos de gritar de sacar todo su enojo y frustacion lo que queria sin embargo no podia, ahora no por la sonda si no por que su garganta le dolia y molestaba sin incluir que no era el mejor lugar donde ella puediera darle rienda suelta a su frustacion asi que se volvio a obligar a estar serena y tranquila mientras esperaba que el doctor fuera a verla como según le habia comentado la enfermera antes de salir

La espera por el doctor fue algo impaciente ya que estaba sola, lo peor era eso que no habia nadie que la distragera de ella misma, de sus pensamientos, habia intentado pararse sin embargo no habia conseguido hacerlo sentia como si toda su energia hubiera sido drenada condenandola a estar ahí postrada esperando, ademas por que tardaba tanto y por que no habia nadie ahí con ella

Era suficiente ella se levantaria y saldria de ahí no podia permanecer ni un segundo mas ella sola, no con su subconciente torturandola, volvio a intentarlo y estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando vio la puerta de la habitacion abrirse y vio a un jovn de pelo rojiso pasar con una tablilla en las manos, seguido de una Minako la cual rapidamente llego hasta ella a abrazarla, pero al que no podia quitarle la mirada de encima era a Darien a el era a quien no dejaba de mirarle sobre todo al ver en sus rostro y mirada preocupacion. Si era preocupacion ahcia ella al igual que habia un sentimiento mas ahí podia ser culpa, se dijo mientras algo dentro de ella se alegraba de percatarse de eso «Si sufre Darien» clamo su voz interna mientras ella trataba de controlar las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramar, lo peor era eso el verlo y estar dividida en lo que sentia una parte de ella queria ignorarlo y hacerlo sentir culpable seguir viendo en sus ojos esa mirada, mientras su otra parte clamaba por llamarlo sentir que era el y no Minako quien la abrazaba.

El doctor se presento como Neflyte Metalia el al igual que la enfermera le explico paso por paso lo que habia hecho desde el momento que fue ingresada a la clinica, ahora venia el otro asunto que trataria con ella solo esperaba la aparicion de otra persona la cual llego era una enfermera de hermoso cabello verde, alta se presento como la Setsuna Meioh psicologa, haciendo que Serena quisiera protestar sin embargo no pudo no despues de el medico empezar a hablar

Lo que el doctor Neflyte Metalia le explico fue lo que termino de quebrar el corazon de Serena la cual dejo de escuchar al doctor cuando dijo hemos tenido que realizarle un legrado ya que tuvo un aborto espontaneo, apartir de esas palabras dejo de escuchar, ya que lo unico que escucho despues fue como el sonido de un cristal rompiendose dentro de ella, llevando se todo con el a su paso ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la doctora Meioh se acerco a ella no veia nada salvo a Darien, a el,si por que el era el culpable de todo, ahora entendia por que se sentia culpable y deberia de no solo sentirse culpable el deberia de pagar la muerte de su bebe

Darien vio en los ojos de Serena miedo que rapidamente fue sustituido por un profundo odio, odio hacia el al escuchar sobre al doctor Metalia, esa mirada le hacia sentir incomodo era como si el fuera el culpable de todo y no lo era ¿o si? Tal vez era culpable del haber permitido que ella se marchara en el estado en el que estaba sin haberla detenido. ¿Pero acaso no fue ella quien decidio tomarse casi medio frasco de medicamentos controlados?

La doctora Meioh seguia observando las reacciones de su nueva paciente la señorita Serena Tsukino sus ojos solo estaban fijos en el joven que estaba frente a ella, parecia una muñeca estatica con los ojos vidriosos para la doctora Meioh no habia duda su nueva paciente habia entrado en shock y uno muy fuerte

La cabeza de Serena era un mar de sentimientos y confusiones donde solo había uno que se alzaba de entre todos. La ira era la que Serena sentía recorrer y quemar cada parte de su cuerpo era un calor que sentía fluir en todas direcciones para después regresar a su cerebro donde quemaba cualquier pensamiento coherente llenándola de mas ira que volvía a fluir ahogándola hasta casi hacerla gritar

¿Pero por que no lo hacia? ¿por que no gritaba, maldecía o insultaba? como todos al parecer esperaban que hiciera ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que sentía empezaba a sentir cierto alivio en el dolor que parecía recorrer su cuerpo? es mas empezaba a sentir como el mar de confusión y caos que era su mente se empezaba a disipar dejando una idea clara que era la que ya había tomado anteriormente lo haría pagar

Es curioso como reaccionamos ante los problemas a veces, como podemos hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua y como hacemos un vaso de agua de una tormenta Mina estaba anonadada ante lo relajada que se encontraba Serena después de escuchar al doctor Matalia y la forma en la que le detallo como había tenido que hacerle el legrado solo una solitaria lagrima se había asomado en uno de sus bellos ojos parecidos a los suyos en color y la cual rápidamente se limpio y aun ahora cuando ella quiso acercarse a abrazarla sintió claramente el rechazo hacia ella es mas de alguna manera Serena le hizo sentir que la que necesitaba mas de ese abrazo era ella haciéndola sentir aun mas incomoda

Samuel Tsukino acababa de llegar a su casa, aun que mas que casa le llamaría lugar de paso desde que Serena su hermana se había ido había dejado de ser un lugar a donde querer regresar dando un suspiro tiro sus llaves en la mesita de la sala con alegría comprobó que no había nadie. El estar cerca de sus padres ya fuera juntos o por separados era un suplicio lo que hacia que siempre estuviera ya fuera en la biblioteca o encerrado en su cuarto "Todavía no han llegado" susurro mientras se dejaba caer en el primer mueble a su alcance y prendía la tele

Debio de quedarse profundamente dormido ya que cuando despertó estaba todo a oscuras iluminado simplemente por la luz de la tele y por la luz roja que emitía intermitentemente la maquina contestadora y la causante de que el despertara "¿Quién habrá sido el hijo e puta que se le ocurrió dejar un mensaje?" sin ganas mas que de matar a quien quiera que fuera el responsable de haber interrumpido su sueño


End file.
